


Stripes and Pigtails

by JustSimon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This story is deeper than it seems and an alternate continuation after Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator's True Ending.
Relationships: Crying Child/Pigtail Girl
Kudos: 3





	Stripes and Pigtails

Limbo, a place where souls wait for their fate, where they should go, heaven, hell or maybe they'll go in a new life, in a current moment there were a two peculiar souls, one soul was a boy with a stripes, second soul was a girl with a pigtails, before they face their fate, souls decided to talk. "We're back here, i think this is the fourth time." 'Yeah, it's still so unbelievable, our chain of life. Do you remember our first life?' "My memory is hazy but, i remember that i was a some kind of robot, you were a some human sample, but i created to us a virtual world, where we're like kids that could play together." 'Without a doubt, that was a very strange life. If i remember correctly in our second life we were kids in the medieval age and we learned about Christianity, funny but we looked like in our first life.' "In our third life you were smaller and younger than me, and we even had a names." 'But we were siblings, in my opinion that was the worst past life.' "Agree, but I do like the names, and my names was Ian." 'And mine was Stephy. And in our fourth, the last one, we were kids from the different families. You were such a crybaby and I was taller and older than you.' "You just got lucky. I can't believe i didn't even had a name, our creator is so cruel. And now we're dead again.. I am interested of what will be our next life?" 'I think our time has come. Let's go.'  
The girl took the boy's hand and together they went to the bright light that waited them. As they entered together still holding each other's hands, they both stood in a familiar place.  
"Our fourth life? Why we are here again?" 'You don't understand? This is our next life, you said you liked those names, how about use them as our actual names?' "Sounds good."  
The boy blushed.  
"Um.. Stephy, i think i should tell you something important. I remember, I said this in one of our past lives. But still, I love you."  
After she heard those words, the girl started to blush.  
'Oh Ian, that's so cute of you, I love you too. Let's live our lives in a very right way.' "You were always bad in choosing the right words.." 'Dummy, at least my cheeks are dry. "S-shut up! I was just too emotional last time." 'Yeah right.' "Well then, let's go Stephy." 'Sure Ian.'  
These souls got a second chance, in this timeline Ian's father never was a murderer, while his big brother never was a jerk anymore and missing kids incident never happened, but can they live their same lives in a different way? Only time time will show.

**Author's Note:**

> Big Thanx to my good and truly first friend in some sense sister Siouxsie/Sio for helping me with the girls typos and errors.


End file.
